mind altering
by Ten'ou Noriko
Summary: a kermit fanfiction. Kermit makes a deadly mistake, he leaves for some unexpected training.


Kermit sat in his office. He hated to do this but he saw no alternative. Kermit looked at the knife lying before him. He stood up and turned towards his couch. There were several guns and knives on it. Kermit took off his over coat and strewn it across his desk. His desk was empty, as if he moved out. Kermit placed the knife against his leg. It was along side a few guns. Kermit placed the guns and knives along the lining of the jacket and replaced it on his body. He looked normal, well, as normal as a green shaded man could be. No one would know the immense firepower he had concealed. It was probably a federal offense doing what he was doing. But where Kermit was going, Federal Offenses were nullified. He only came into work today to retrieve the few guns he had stored in his office and to say goodbye to Karen Simms. Simms was in her office. She rubbed her eyes and continued on reading over a report that Peter Caine had just handed her. She knew from experience that the vague areas in the report were where Peter lacked to mention how many unconventional things he did to get his job done. "What's new?" Karen whispered to herself. "I'm leaving." Kermit's voice said. Karen looked up startled. Kermit was leaning against the door. She hadn't even heard him come in. Another big surprise, she thought sarcastically. She leaned back, tapping her pencil on her nails. "What do you mean you're leaving, Detective? You have three cases stacked up and of which has come to knowledge that you haven't even skimmed over them." Kermit's face was blank. He wished not to get into this battle with Karen. Inside he wanted to tell her everything, but his training kicked in like second nature. His face almost chilled the room. Kermit slowly, calmly, and in deadpan voice said, "I will try to return in a month. If I do not, then I'll never be back." Kermit turned and walked out the door. Karen Stood up and followed the detective. Kermit flew past his coworker's desk in a brisk walk. Karen yelled after him, "Where are you going?! Get BACK HERE!!" Kermit ignored her and left the Precinct. Karen was about to rush after him when Peter stood up, raising his hands in a motion to say 'I'll do it'. Peter ran out of the Precinct to see Kermit walking towards the Kermit-mobile. Kermit opened the door and saw Peter approaching him. Kermit raised his hands. "Peter, this time you leave me alone. Got it?" "What did you say to her?" Peter inquired. Kermit rolled his eyes. "Listen Kid," "Don't call me kid." "Don't interrupt, you're damn lucky I'm still speaking to you!" Kermit hissed. Peter nodded in silence. He wasn't used to having Kermit's anger directed towards him. Kermit looked into his friend's eyes and said, "I am leaving for a month. If I do not return, I am dead." With much protest, Kermit got into his car and drove away. Kermit looked away from his rear view mirror, knowing that Peter was standing back there cursing him out. Kermit changed cars three times that day. His Kermit-mobile was safe at Caine's. Caine handed him some energy saving herbs. Kermit marveled at how Caine knew about his journey. Caine knew that Kermit was going to see an old friend to prove himself. Prove yourself? Kermit thought. His mind drifted back to last week. A homicidal maniac was holding a small girl captive. The man had already killed the girl's mother and dog. Karen was at one window, Kermit was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the man to make a fatal mistake. Instead Kermit leaned against a light switch and the lights when on. The maniac shot the girl and aimed at Kermit. Karen shot the man in the head. Kermit fell down to his knees by the girl, rocking her in his arms. He couldn't see her face because of the blood blanketing it. Kermit hadn't returned to work until this morning. Karen didn't blame him. Nor did Peter or anyone else who had to hear the story on the news. God, he hated the media. The sick maniac had called the news casts. The local news people were the ones who notified the police. Kermit cringed as he thought of Jody and Mary Margaret watching the news. They shot a lot of footage of him leaving the house with the bleeding dead girl in his arms. They asked him questions and all he could do was walk away. Karen tried to catch up with him, but he had already left the scene, his hands gripping the steering wheel of his car, his white knuckles showing through the girl's blood. That was how the Precinct found out about the job. The local news. Kermit watched as he imagined all of their horrified faces. And to think it was all a mistake? To think if he had shot the man from the dark, instead of getting closer and flicking that light switch on by accident. Damn. For a mercenary, he should have been more careful. That was why he was doing this. His friend was going to test him. Kermit would never go back 100% to the business. He just needed to brush up on his skills so 'accidents' like this one never happened again. The next few days, Kermit changed. Kermit cut his hair rather short. He had it dyed a dark black. He had changed into a green tee shirt and jeans. He looked normal. His green shades seemed to fit in on the hot day. Kermit didn't look like Kermit. It took a week. Kermit erased all of his files. He created a death certificate and as of that day, Kermit Griffin no longer existed. He drove clear across the country almost, arriving in a virtually unknown town called Cameron. The town was a 'don't ask, don't tell' town. Perfect for people like Kermit and his merc friends. Throughout the whole trip, Kermit regretted not saying good bye better. He knew that was quite possibly the last chance he would ever see Karen Simms again. Kermit shook his head of past regrets as he drove slowly into the town of Cameron. It had one strip of bare necessity stores and a whole block of homes. Kermit laughed to himself. He was ready to bet how much illegal activity happened in this perfect suburbia. Kermit swung into a house. It was a deep blue, in contrast to the white and ivory homes. Kermit hopped out of the car. He strolled to the door and let himself in. He took off his shades, revealing black eye contacts. He needed training in concealing his eye emotions anyway. A woman came down the marble stairs. The house was immaculate. Kermit smiled and spread his arms. "I'm here." The woman smiled and ran into Kermit's arms. She embraced kermit. "Kermie!" She squealed in a high mousy voice. "How are you sweetie!! I haven't seen you in years!! And you're so dead!" Kermit raised his eyebrows. "How so?" "Look at your stomach." She answered slyly. Kermit looked down to see she had a knife pulled between them, the jagged end near his belly. Kermit laughed. "Child's play. Look at your neck." The woman smiled at Kermit as she felt the cold steel knife against her neck. "Oh I've missed you, Kermie. I really have!" The two adults dropped their weapons. Kermit looked at the woman. She had gone through some physical changes since his mercenary days. She had short brown hair, almost shaved. She had deep tanned skin, looking almost Indian. The woman was skinnier then he remembered. On the contrary, he had gained weight since his olden days. Kermit shook his head and chuckled, "Where is your beautiful blonde hair, Delilah Cummings?" Delilah smiled. "It's Dellie Bergeron. I'm married now with a client. "She giggled her mousish laughter, "Go fig!" "Ahh, Dellie. So, when does this training start. I want to go home in a month, preferably not in a body bag." "It starts now. I trust you've lost all followers and unwanted guests?" Kermit raised his hands as if to say, 'who do you take me for'. Dellie smiled and led Kermit into a room. It was a gym type area. There was equipment everywhere. Kermit walked into the center of the room. He noticed a man standing behind Dellie, posed with a gun. Kermit grabbed Dellie to him, throwing his knife at the man. The man fell to the ground, dead. Kermit threw Dellie from his grasp before she could grab his gun and fire. Suddenly, he ducked from her fists. They fell into a battle stance. Kermit grinned wolfishly. "Child's play, dear." "Play with this!" Dellie shrieked as she high kicked Kermit. Kermit blocked each throw at him. Dellie grabbed a towel and flung it in kermit's face. Kermit immediately dropped to the ground from instinct, barely missing Dellie's roundhouse. Kermit grabbed the towel from his face. He rolled to one side, avoiding Dellie's stomping foot. Kermit flung the towel around her ankles. Dellie fell hard, and in seconds Kermit was on top of her, holding her down. The two finally stopped struggling, and to Kermit, he mistook it for a defeat. "Done yet, sweetcakes, or do you want to be beaten again?" Dellie chuckled to herself and untensed her muscles. She raised her head and kissed Kermit full force on the lips. Kermit pulled his head back in surprise. The relationship between the two of them had ended many many years ago. Kermit looked at her, the enjoyment leaving his face quickly. Dellie giggled and took advantage of Kermit's vulnerability and pulled his body closer to hers. Kermit flung himself off her and stood up, extremely disgusted. "Don't ever do that again." "Got me free didn't it?" Dellie said as she flipped onto her feet. She licked her fingertips seductively and laughed at Kermit's discomfort. "See Kermit, no matter what a woman does to you, you can't trust us." Kermit shook his head. It was a test. That he failed. "Ok, OK, I learned my lesson." Dellie shrugged her shoulders. "Time will tell, Dearest. Come in for dinner. You must be famished!" Kermit laughed at her sugared voice. He missed her, but nonetheless, it was over. Kermit followed, his muscles tense in preparation. Dellie stopped at the dead man, covered in blood. She rolled her eyes, "God, Kermit! You walk into my house and I treat you with the utmost respect and to repay me you kill my henchman. Man, Sloansville manners must suck!" "Oh Yeah… And you still have your mouth, I see, Dellie." Kermit jibed. Dellie shrugged again and led Kermit to the dining room. He sighed and thought to himself, It would be a long month of survival. He knew that Dellie would have no qualms about killing him, and the feeling was definitely mutual, but hey what were friends for? Dellie enter the dining room. She sat at the head of the table. She motioned with her hand for Kermit to sit on the opposite end. Kermit laughed. His seat was next to a long curtained window. He took out his gun and shot once at the curtain. A man fell to the ground, the curtain streaked slightly with the bloodshed. Kermit turned to Dellie who was taking aim at his head. Kermit jumped out of the way and shot the gun from her hands. Dellie clapped and raised her glass in the air. "Cheers, dearest, Cheers!" Kermit sat directly next to Dellie, paranoid of why she pointed to the foot of the table in particular. He lifted his glass and sipped it with her. Dellie acted calm. She waited till Kermit had downed the Champagne. Kermit looked at her accusingly. "You… You're up to something… oh god.. .what a fatal mistake!" Kermit looked at his wine glass. He was too absorbed about the henchman behind the curtain that he forgot to check for poison. Kermit stood up and cursed outloud. Dellie shook her head and wiped her mouth as her former lover collapsed to the ground in a deep sleep. Kermit awoke in the dark. His head felt as if it were trampled by a herd of buffalo. His ears were ringing. He felt like he was in the worst hangover known to man. Kermit tried to rub his temples but couldn't. His hands were bound behind him. His eyes adjusted to the dark. He was in a chair and there were three bodies standing guard around him. Dellie's light chuckle fell upon his ears. How Kermit wished he could hear Karen chuckle, see Karen, see her eyes and hair, hear her voice of comfort. No matter what Dellie or her henchmen did to him, there was no torture even close to the torture of him not seeing Karen's face again. Dellie walked to Kermit and kissed his forehead softly. "Wake up, Dearie, Wake up…" "I'm up, I'm up, I screwed up." Kermit said. "Oh, a man who admits his mistakes!! God, how I wish I kept you." Dellie tickled her hands through Kermit's hair. She grabbed at Kermit's eyes, pulling his contacts off. Kermit kept himself from wincing. Dellie stroked his black hair again. "Kermie, Dying your hair and wearing contacts won't conceal who you are." "It lost the unwanted guests, did it not. Release me, Dellie." Kermit said in a deadpan voice. Dellie shook her head. "Obviously the drugs have not worn off yet, you know me, crazy with doses! Anyway, I've cracked your ribs." Kermit narrowed his eyes. Dellie chuckled and sat on Kermit's lap, making him more uncomfortable. Kermit just sat there, his face and body blank. Dellie kissed his lips, knowing that he hated it. Kermit wished he hadn't overreacted in the gym when she kissed him the first time. She was an expert at playing with one's fears, weakness' and fancies. Dellie chuckled to herself. "Don't you like this Kermie?" "What do you want?" "I want the code to your… CIA file." She said. Kermit groaned. She had been trying to get that from him for years. Kermit shook his head. Dellie pulled her arms around him and pressed hard on the cracked ribs. Kermit winced but refrained himself from crying out. Dellie kissed his neck softly and squeezed harder. Kermit jerked his shoulders, throwing Dellie off. Kermit was sweating, which turned Dellie on more. She walked to Kermit and jerked his head to her face. "You know how easily bruised I get! How dare you throw me to the ground." Dellie raised the butt of her gun and struck Kermit across the face. She aimed it so Kermit wouldn't lose consciousness. Kermit licked his lips, the taste of blood fresh on them. He could feel the blood slowly trickling down his face. Dellie threw the gun down and punched him repeatedly. She suddenly stopped and placed her fingers on his temples. "Tell. Me. The. Code." She said slowly as if speaking to a child. Kermit spit at her. He wasn't very happy at how his training was turning out. Dellie patted his head and began to leave the room. "kermie, I'll be back. I've got to sleep now. You've been unconscious for about a day. So, I'll be back soon. I need to see my husband. He'll have fun with you, I am sure. Bye bye Dearie!" "See ya sweetcakes." Kermit responded bitterly. He deserved this though. It was his stupid mistake to drink the champagne. At least he was still alive. Kermit looked around. There were two guards. He easily slipped out of his bonds. Dellie had removed his hairpin from his sleeve. She forgot to check the other sleeve for a knife. He silently crept to the guards. He slit the first one's throat. He leapt onto the second guard before the guard could scream for help. With two dead men, Kermit leapt from the one story window and silently ran to his car. Kermit winced as walking hurt his sides. Dellie smiled in relief as she saw Kermit walk to his car. She touched her lips, thinking about kissing him. She never got over the man. She still loved him with all her heart and that was why she needed to make him strong again. She knew he was a subject of ridicule. Who would leave mercenary work to become a cop? It was ludicrous! But it was Kermit, and she wouldn't love him any other way. That was how the days went. Kermit was injured and re injured for his mistakes. As the days past, his mistakes grew from many, to few to almost none. Dellie still tried to torture his mind with her come ons and flirting. After around three weeks, she stopped trying to trick him and began to teach. She taught Kermit some of the newer ways to hack. She showed him the newer guns, yet to be introduced in America. She would laugh at his loyalty to his desert eagle though. Kermit was put through a vigorous work out. He woke up one day to see Dellie standing over him. She wore a red curled wig, and her eyes were blue. "get up, Kermie dearest, we've got to run." Kermit stood up. His muscles used to ache in the mornings but from all the workouts, he was now conditioned to it. Kermit walked to the mirror. He wore green boxers. His muscles were deep and sculpted. His abs formed an almost perfect six pack, while his biceps left nothing to be desired. Dellie draped her arms over him and giggled, "lookey what I've done to you! You're really close to being acceptable again. Well, maybe just average." "Jerk." Dellie shrugged and left Kermit to get dressed. They went running down the street. She waved hi to her neighbors and acted like the most perfect angel, not like the deadly assassin she was. Kermit smiled. It felt good to be in the open morning air. The village had accepted him as one of Dellie's jogging buddies, perhaps even a relative. The Bergerons were a loved family in the town of Cameron and Dellie intended to keep it that way. They had jogged a mile, neither assassin in a sweat. Kermit still never wore his glasses here. He had started training his emotions a week ago. Dellie said he was getting better at it, but not much. He'd try harder. The worst thing is a weak assassin. Dellie stopped abruptly. Kermit spun around, gun in hand, expecting another test. Dellie cursed to herself and looked around. Kermit sensed that it wasn't a test, Dellie was genuinely worried. Kermit walked to her, leaning against her back, to cover more ground. "dellie, dearest, what's up?" "Well, all mercenaries have their enemies and… well, my husband does too, even though he's not a mercenary, just a killer. Anyway, hot cakes, we're being followed by a car unfamiliar with this territory. I know all cars. I know all people and surroundings. This one is not a native to Cameron. Hell, I even know the inhabitant's cousin's cars!" "Alright, then let's move away from the town and into the woods." "Why? So they can kill us easier? The woods will make US the prey!" "We don't want to kill innocent people." Kermit rationalized. Dellie laughed. She obviously didn't think much for the lives of Cameron. A red sports car flew down the road in the distance. It could be seen as a speck along the horizon. Dellie looked around and began to run towards the forest. Kermit decided not to comment on how he seemed right at the moment. Kermit and Dellie ran through the forest. They leapt over logs, dodging trees and low hanging branches. Kermit grabbed Dellie's waist and pulled her down. He crouched against a fallen log. "Shut up, Dellie." Dellie quieted down. She first jabbed Kermit though. Kermit showed no pain, but Dellie knew that his fractured ribs weren't healed properly and were most likely aching. Kermit listened carefully. He could here a set of footsteps, then another, and another. Around four people in all. Kermit reached down to his ankle, pulling up a gun. Dellie did the same. A wolfish grin stretched across her face. "Time to go hunting, Kermie!" Kermit nodded and crawled to behind the tree. He knew exactly where the four people were. Dellie repositioned herself and took aim. She raised her hand and signalled that the two on the left were her meal. Kermit aimed his gun and shot first. He hit the first man square in the chest. Dellie shot her two men. The fourth man stood, visibly shaking. His vibrating hands grasped a rosary and he was praying in spanish. Kermit snuck around to behind the man. Kermit crept soundlessly to his back and placed the gun against the man's back. "Holy…" The man gasped. Kermit smiled as he visually saw the blood drain from the man's face. Kermit whispered quietly, "Who are you? Why are you following us?" "I… I…I…please don't shoot me… for the sake of mother mary…please…" "TELL ME who you are. I don't want to lose my patience and by accident, of course, have to shoot you." "I am Jose DeMartin. I work for Shadow. He.. He… He wanted me to kill Mrs. Bergeron, because she stole a necklace from his lady… please sir, I wasn't going to kill you." "You're a pretty damn stupid man, coming out here with such a pathetic crew. Thank you Jose buddy, you've helped us a great deal." Kermit whispered into the scared man's ear. Kermit pointed his gun to the man's leg and shot. Jose fell to the ground, gripping his bleeding leg. Dellie came out and the two mercenaries left Jose. Dellie hooked arms with Kermit and asked him quietly, "Why didn't you kill him?" "He was innocent." "I don't buy your innocent crap. You didn't kill him because you know that his failure in doing his job will be worse then death once he gets back to his boss!" Dellie accused. Kermit shrugged his shoulders. "So, How's this necklace?" Dellie giggled, "I was sleeping with the man and he said that he no longer had a use for me. SO, I told his wife about us, made him sign a million dollar check and to top it off, I stole his wife's necklace." Kermit looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that slightly cheap?" "What?! I liked it. I think I'll pass it down to my kids someday. Anyway, Dearie, you're not exactly innocent in leaving that man to die." Dellie accused again. Kermit rubbed his hands together. "This isn't about me." Dellie smiled and the two stepped back onto the road, jogging towards their home. The two ran to the large home and picked up some drinks for themselves. Kermit plopped down on the couch, after checking if the room was safe to relax in. Kermit drank his ice tea and sighed. He caught the reflection of his face in the television screen. Man, how he had changed in a matter of a week. He looked different, he acted different, he was different, thanks to Dellie. Dellie walked in and stood in front of Kermit. She had a straightened back, and her face was pure white. Dellie was trembling. Kermit leapt to his feet, but Dellie pushed him down. "Kermit, just sit, please. They have a rifle aimed at my head." Kermit nodded and reached for his gun. Dellie objected, "No! No gun. Just do as they say." "Dellie, we can take these people on." Dellie shook her head, tears rising in her eyes, "No, they're Sing Wah, and well… These aren't the normal idiots they send. Kermit, I'm sorry but my freedom is in your imprisonment." Dellie lifted her gun and pointed it at Kermit. Kermit scowled and mouthed to her 'betrayer'. A small army of what looked like samurai assassins swarmed the room. Dellie walked away, making her way up the stairs. Kermit was brutally shoved into a van. Dellie stood at the window, watching as kermit was driven away. Dellie frowned and let her body shake in sobs. Guilt overcame her better judgement. That man she messed with, Shadow, was a Sing Wah Lord. Dellie walked into the kitchen. Her husband was here early. He looked at her and shook his head. "Serves you right. I'm glad I called Shadow. I didn't like the way you treated him." Dellie nodded and turned away. Her own husband had leaked information. Her only hope to live normally would be to run away tonite and start again. 

Karen Simms lifted up her calender. She looked at the date. Each day was crossed off. Karen placed it down on the desk and crossed out today's date. Karen plopped in her seat and wove a pencil in and out of her fingers. It had been a month. A full month. Karen could still remember his words like he said them yesterday. 'If I am not back in a month, I'm not coming back.' And then she let him leave. No one ever knew how much they needed Kermit around until their cases started to get harder. It wasn't really true that they got harder, it just was that without Kermit and his incredible background searching and code breaking abilities, some cases were lost. Jody and others had tried. They didn't do half bad, but they were nothing compared to the ex-mercenary. Not only that, Karen didn't have a chance to tell Kermit how much he meant to her. He saved her life, her career, her emotions and sanity. He was a funny, green sunglasses wearing man named Kermit. Who couldn't have loved him. Peter knocked on the door and let himself in. Karen sat, arms crossed. Before Peter could speak, karen's tongue lashed out, "The gall you have for entering _my_ office without permission! Next time you do that, I will get your ass on suspension. Am I clear, Detective?" "Excuse me? Captain…" "Am I clear?!" Karen hissed. In her mind she was yelling at herself to keep her cool and lay off the kid. Peter cleared his throat and glared at his Captain. "Crystal, ma'am." "What are you bothering me for this time, Caine?" "I am merely handing in the report on the Sing Wah investigation. We turned up nothing on the guy." "Nothing? You're supposedly the hotshot cop and you give me nothing? Remind me what you get paid for and find something!" Karen shrieked. Peter nodded and murmured something and left the room. Karen slammed the door. Jody looked up in surprise. Peter pulled at his ear and said, "Ouch!" "hey, let her vent. It's been a month." "Since her last period!" Hissed Peter. Skalany smiled. Jody rubbed her hands together. She looked down. "No Peter. Since Kermit left." Peter's face grew blank. He stood in silence for a moment. He said in a voice full of controlled pain, "then he's really dead. I'm going to Pop's. See you at Chandler's." Peter left the office, not knowing how to deal. It had been hard. Annie and Paul Blaisdale both felt the loss the second Kermit had left. Paul and Annie both refused to say if they knew anything. They were like his biological father, Kwai Chang Caine. Peter had a sense that his father knew more then he told, but what else was new? He knew that Karen wouldn't make funeral arrangements. She'd just deny everything and seclude herself. He knew everyone would do that. Damn it, Peter thought, you bastard, just had to die. 

Kermit was everything but dead. The Sing Wah made sure of that. Kermit was sitting at a banquet table. He was dressed in the same jogging clothes as he was dragged in wearing. His hair was still raven black. His eyes were a deep black. The room was brightly lit. It had the smell of a new office building. He could smell the freshly applied wood boards. Kermit stood up. He wasn't bound. There was an open window and the door was ajar. "This is weird." He hissed to himself. "On the contrary, my dearest friend, it is just that we have trust in you." A foreign voice said. Kermit turned around to see a man standing against the wall. He was of Asian decent. He wore a silk black shirt and black leather pants. His hair had streaks of grey in it. He had the tense muscles of a cat and seemed ready to spring on any movement Kermit would make. The man began to twist a ring on his finger. It was the dragon emblem of the Sing Wah. It signified the major Lords of the clan. It was fabled that on the reverse side, it had the Shaolin symbol being crushed. Kermit crossed his arms. "What do you mean you have trust in me?" "You're masterless are you not?" "correct." Kermit said. The man offered his hand. "I am Shadow. I don't know what Dellie told you but it is unimportant." Kermit shook the man's hand. He was still slightly wary of this man. "Why are you doing this? You should have me tied up and beaten." "But that's so barbaric! Is that all you think the Sing Wah are? We are different. You only see us when we are trying to defeat the Shaolin. Whatever the matter, we must discuss your loyalties. We need a person such as you in the Sing Wah. We need your excellence and discipline. Help us, and we can help you. Everything you've ever thought of can come to life." Kermit shook his head, "I'm not Sing Wah type. I work more towards-" "the good? The Sing Wah is just trying to live like every old joe! YOU yourself have killed several. Like those men in the woods? I knew that you were our man when you left Jose. Don't you want to live as a king?" "Riches won't persuade me." "We need your help, Griffin." Shadow said. Kermit rubbed his face. He no longer had ties to the precinct. They were a distant memory in his mind. He had no employer at the moment. He wanted to use his abilities. Deep down he had fun. It was fun to go on the missions. He loved the work, the edge, the risk, the adventure. It surged through him like an elixir. It was a powerful potion that sent his mind into ecstasy. Did it matter who he worked for? As long as he could do his job, and do it well. Kermit nodded and said, "Call me Kermit, everyone else does." Shadow smiled. The two men walked from the room to discuss the arrangements for Kermit to be inducted into the Sing Wah. It had been months since Kermit took the brands. His mind had changed since he walked into Dellie's house. Kermit not only turned back into a killer, he became the best. He would accomplish a mission in hours that would normally take days. He served the clan well. He became a source of pride among the mercenary community. The name Griffin was a legend. Mercenaries dreamed of one day becoming like him. He no longer was man, but God in the eyes of the clan. The Sing Wah advanced. They took over major parts of cities. They controlled businesses with Iron Fists. Kermit brought in more money than anyone before. Kermit took pride in his talent. He could sit down, take an object, any object, and name hundreds of ways to kill a person with it. The Kermit that worked for the good of people, the Kermit which fell in love with Karen Simms and smiled with kindness in his heart, was dying. Kermit still felt attached to Chinatown in Sloansville. He refused all missions there, and was taken seriously. The Sing Wah delivered. They did as he wanted them too. He was above their jurisdiction, but his opinion weighed heavily. Kermit was rich. He lived in a mansion. He owned several cars and motorcycles. He had several affairs and businesses. He reaped in the benefits of an easy stairway to the top. Kermit's only problem was Sloansville. He refused to even step foot there. Shadow grew sickened by Kermit's refusals. The clan grew tired of his stubbornness. It came one day when Kermit no longer was needed. Kermit may have had a large word in the clans doings but he never ruled them. Kermit knew the second he did something wrong, the clan would betray him and placed on their hit lists. It was a day of inevitability. Kermit sat in his home. His feet were resting on his marble and crystal desk. He was listening to his opera music. The walls were decorated in samurai swords and he sat smiling. He sipped his ice tea and let out a deep breath. Kermit shut his eyes and said, "What do you want Shadow?" Shadow moved from the door silently. He said quietly, barely above a whisper, "Kermit, you are a friend, I must tell you of what they are planning." "You know you will be killed." Kermit said in a deadpan voice. It carried no remorse or pity, merely emotionless. Shadow flipped his hair back. He nodded. "They're planning to kill you because of your constant refusal to kill Kwai Chang Caine. They're going to make you go on one mission to his home. If you do not deliver, you die." Kermit frowned. He had outlasted all usefulness. It had been almost a year since he had left the precinct and the Caine's far behind. Kermit hopped up and nodded, "Thank you my friend. I will go to the Caine's." Kermit walked to his closet. He slipped into an all black silk outfit. It slid over his body, loose enough to allow free movement, but not enough to get caught. He stopped using weapons a while ago. His hands were the only tools he needed. Kermit passed Shadow. The two had become good friend. Kermit stopped in the doorway. "Shadow, you can come along, save your skin." "I'll take my fate." Kermit nodded and left. Later that night, Kermit arrived in Sloansville. He sighed as the memories rushed him. Kermit centered himself and closed off his emotions. His eyes saw in red. Blood would spill tonight. Kermit reached Caine's house. He checked out the driveway. Peter was there. What was one more murder. He knew that the Sing Wah would be pleased with two dead Shaolin masters. Kermit's skin almost seemed to crawl from the energy radiating form the home. God, how he hated Shaolin. Kermit moved around the house in silence. In seconds he was in the house. The familiar smells rushed his head. Kermit shook his head, trying desperately to forget all memories of this place. The sweet calm flute played throughout the house. Kermit stopped a minute and just listened. The melody seemed to rock his body back and forth. It sang a song that seemed to be written for expert mercs like him. A second flute came in. It was more of a piccolo sound. It was Peter, he finally had been grasping some knowledge. He'd be a fun one to kill. Kermit shook all memories from him and continued with the mission. He found it easier than he thought to be here again. Kermit walked into the room. Father and son sat together, lotus positions, playing a duet. In the corner stood the Ancient. The Ancient laughed to himself as Caine stopped abruptly. Peter dropped his piccolo. "Pop, what are you doing? I had that part!' "Quiet, my son, someone is here." Caine said. Peter looked around. He closed his eyes and scanned the room. "it's… Kermit?!" Kermit stepped from the shadows. Peter jumped to his feet. He smiled but the grin leaked from his face quickly. "You've changed." Peter said. "Funny, Shaolin, I'd of said the same for you." Kermit said. Kermit strolled over to Caine and knocked the flute from Caine's hands. Peter jumped to defend his father but Caine ordered him to stop. "Peter, let me fight our old friend." "That's right, you filthy Shaolin, OLD friend." Kermit hissed. The Ancient bowed his head in sadness, "Our friend's mind has been poisoned." Kermit backed up in a horse position. Caine immediately formed position. The two circled each other. Peter stroked a hand through his hair. "pop, this is psycho, drop it!" "Peter, I'd like it if you sat down for this." "He can kill you Pop!" Peter protested. Caine dodged a punch. "He will not." "Don't bet your tea bags, Shaolin!" Kermit hissed. Caine lifted his hand up and said in a calm voice, "Who has done this to you?" Kermit's eyes raised. "Done what? Who made me rich? Who made me powerful? Who made me strong?" Kermit laughed and threw his shirt off. He turned his back on Caine who looked away in sadness just like Lo Si had so few moments ago. There was a large Dragon emblem on Kermit's back. Ir stretched across his shoulder blades, causing terror. Caine sighed. "As the Ancient said before, you are poisoned. Remember Karen." Caine said. Kermit looked at the old man strangely. Karen. He remembered her. He remembered her perfectly. It had been the one thing neither The Sing Wah, nor Dellie had successfully taken from him. Kermit didn't want to remember. He didn't want to know of the pain she had went through, the pain he had went through. "Shut up, Shaolin." Kermit hissed. Caine continued, "She misses you. She left the precinct on a two-month leave. She hasn't spoken to anyone lately. Peter has seen her cry." Kermit shook his head no, his stance faltering. Karen wouldn't cry. Not over a person like him. He was a killer, and she arrested killers. They were two different peas in two different pods. Caine let out his hand. "Kermit. Come back to us. You are dying. Your chi is dying. Karen is dying in her own sorrow. Help her." Kermit dropped his defenses. He was a cold-blooded murderer. He didn't deserve to see this kind man, even if he was Shaolin, offer him help. Kermit back up slightly. He looked at the saddened faces of the Ancient and Peter. Kermit grabbed his head and screamed, "No!" He turned and ran from the house. Peter tried running after him but Caine stopped him. "Peter, he will return. Trust me. The ideas are planted in his head, let them grow." "pop, It's Kermit. What if he runs away again? Look what the Sing Wah did to him! They took him and changed him. They destroyed the computer hacker email sunglasses wearing Kermit! He didn't even have glasses on! It barely looked like him! We gotta help." Peter protested. The Ancient sighed, "he will return, and the result will be bloody marvelous." 


End file.
